


42

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Student Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Has Anger Management Issues, Billy Hargrove Has Mommy Issues, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove's Bad Childhood, Billy Is 25, Billy's Relationship With His Mother, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Child Abandonment, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Billy Hargrove, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Pretend Teacher Billy Hargrove, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smart Billy Hargrove, Spanking, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington's Father Being an Asshole, Steve Pretends To Be An Alpha, Student Steve Harrington, Successful Billy Hargrove, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Billy Hargrove, Tutor Billy Hargrove, Vengeful Billy Hargrove, steve is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy Hargrove managed to finally escape his abusive father when he presented as an Alpha at fifteen going on to build a successful business he has everything, money, success but there's a shadow that hangs over his perfect life.Billy's mother, he burns with the need to know why she abandoned him to such an awful fate. With the help of a private detective, he learns that for the past seventeen years she's been working as a nanny for a wealthy family called the Harringtons. Billy can't help investigating Harrington's son Steve, the boy his mother transferred all her love to while Billy suffered under his father's fists.Billy studies his file on Steve realizing that he's failing maths so he decides to pose as a maths tutor because now is the time for his mother and Steve to feel some of the anguish that he had to live with for all those years.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day Four: 
> 
> Prompt: Teacher AU
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Billy spread his legs slightly apart when he heard Steve’s bitten off whimper, he purposely ignored him as he didn’t need to look at him to see how much he craved it, he could smell how interested he was from here. When he finally did look over Steve was watching him with big eyes, a flush to his cheeks and he wanted to know how far he could push him. What else could he make him crave? What did he want?

Steve bit down hard on his lip and Billy caved, turning more towards him and staring at him intently while Steve tentatively moved towards him. When he reached him it was with pleading eyes and downturned shoulders until Billy motioned for him to get on his lap and Steve’s entire body relaxed as he quickly spread himself out on his legs. This had been easier than Billy thought it would be but in the end, Omega psychology wasn’t complicated, they needed a little dominance and someone to take care of them. Steve was a walking cliché, a poor little rich boy pretending to be something he wasn’t. 

At school, he was surrounded by yes men all looking to him for what they should do next and his father was putting a lot of pressure on him to live up to his expectations. This left Steve with only the two women in his life to comfort him and take some of the burdens off and that was fine, for now. For Steve, it would be like someone had placed a cheap Band-Aid on the titanic eventually he was going to sink. What he needed was an Alpha and Billy was pleased to fill the position. 

Steve needed a little discipline and now after a month’s training he needed it, when he was in school all day with everyone looking to him for guidance on how they should be his mind would wander to how Billy's strong thighs felt under his stomach supporting him effortlessly. When his dad would be disappointed by a grade he'd received he'd think about the sharp sting when Billy's hand came down harshly on his ass, it would steal his breath for a second then the pleasure as Billy rubbed softly. Billy didn't have to ask if Steve thought about these sessions outside, he knew he did, he could see it in the way that Steve reacted to him now. Steve needed him now more than he needed anyone else in his life; he'd never experienced an Alpha like Billy before.

Billy ran his hand down Steve's body feeling him relax even further at his touch. When he reached his ass he rubbed over it slightly, squeezing every once in a while just to hear Steve’s breath hitch.

"How did you do on the maths test?"

"I got a B."

"Where's the test?"

"It's in my bag."

"Why isn't it in my hand?"

Steve squirmed slightly in his lap and Billy gave his ass a light slap.

"Bring it to me."

Steve climbed clumsily off his lap and ran over to his bag where he pulled out the test and brought it over with slightly shaky hands. Billy took it from him slowly and read through the entire test cover to cover while Steve stood silently beside him. He had only made a few minor mistakes so Billy set the test aside and motioned Steve towards him. Steve bent down and Billy wound his fingers into Steve's hair pulling his face close and kissed him harshly on the lips as Steve trembled against him.

Billy was trying to remain unaffected but Steve was a beautiful Omega who had needed a guiding hand, he had wrestled with his control on several occasions leading up to tonight but he couldn't take it anymore. Tonight he would finally have Steve; he would take him apart completely and leave him broken.

Billy couldn't believe that it has only been a month since he'd arrived in Hawkins with a clear mission in mind, to confront his mother. Billy had to know why she had abandoned him with his father; she'd been there and knew exactly what that life would be like. He'd grown up under his father's fists, encased in his shadow until he was fifteen and miraculously he'd presented as an Alpha. 

Soon it was easy for him to build muscle and exert control over his pathetic Beta father. He'd left home at sixteen, got an education and for the past several years had been building a successful business. He had everything he could ever want, money, success and an endless parade of Omegas and Betas who were desperate for his touch. Yet there was one thing that always weighed heavy on his mind and it was his mother.

He'd loved her completely in that uncomplicated way only a child could and yet she'd left him all alone with a man who was so filled with rage. The question burned so brightly within him that he hired a private detective to track her down so that he could look her in the eye and find out why. The detective came back about a month later with a full report on his mother and the family she was with, some rich family in Indiana called the Harrington's.

It seemed his mother had changed her name to Williams and had been working as a nanny for the past 17 years for the Harrington's son, Steve. When Billy saw the pictures of his mother lovingly presenting Steve with his lunch, hugging him tightly and stroking his face with love in her eyes something inside of him shattered. How could she abandon him and give all her love to this preppy little rich bastard?

The anger within him erupted like a volcano as he felt hot bitter tears run down his cheeks and he threw his mug of coffee against the wall, feeling little satisfaction at the crash it made. He quickly wiped at his eyes when his secretary came into the room to check on him and he barked some orders at her while she attempted to covertly look at the huge coffee stain on the wall. 

The next several days he couldn't stop looking at Steve Harrington, reading about him until he superficially knew everything there was to know but he needed to know more. He contacted the private detective and told her to find out everything she could about Steve.

When the dossier was delivered to him, he took it home and studied like it was for the most important test of his life so that when the private detective contacted him asking if he needed any follow-up, he had more questions than she was expecting. This resulted in several more weeks of work for the detective and plenty of reading for Billy. Within a month he imagined that he knew Steve Harrington better than he knew himself, he’d seen his face so many times that he started turning up in his dreams.

He was a young popular seventeen-year-old Alpha, who attended Hawkins High, was a jock but a mediocre student at best, failing Maths and barely passing everything else. His parents had several successful businesses in town; they also loved to spend money especially on vacations that didn’t include their son. Therefore he spent a lot of time with a small group of friends partying at their house and seemed to have a different girlfriend every week.

The only other constant was Billy’s mom; she was in so many pictures smiling softly at him, laughing together at whatever private thing they’d said and even kissing him gently on the forehead. One of Billy’s favourite memories of her to this point had been the feeling of her soft lips against his head with a whisper of his name. It had felt so maternal, so loving and it had always reinforced her love for him but apparently after she’d left him she’d taken all that love and given it to Steve. 

All that pain of rejection, abandonment while he lived in emotional and physical hell and she’d just transferred her love to someone else. Someone who’d probably never had a difficult day in his entire life while Billy had done nothing but suffer. His need to know why became stronger by the day.

One night he was lying in bed staring at Steve, he couldn’t help wondering about him, who he was beyond the pages of still images and words that Billy had collected about him. What made him truly happy? Scared? What did he want from life? He wondered how his mother felt as she had watched him grow from a small child to a young man. Did she look on him with pride? Did she dread the day that he would eventually leave home?

Billy stared at the picture for so long that he was sure that it was permanently etched onto his mind and he would see it every time he blinked. His anger burned hot and bright within him as he brainstormed all the ways that he could destroy this relationship, he wanted some of the pain that he felt to be transferred to Steve and his mother, why should they live so carefree when the pain of his childhood had left him with permanent scars?

He picked up the report on Steve to re-read it for the umpteenth time when Steve’s lack of scholastic prowess stood out to him. Billy had excelled at school; he had rarely found it a challenge and had gone to a good college finishing near the top of his class. He had a good head for numbers in particular which helped him immensely with his business now. 

How did Steve’s parents feel about their son’s bad grades? From the report he could see that Steve didn’t have any tutors, his parents just seemed to leave him to his own devices. He wondered if they had access to a good, well-respected tutor who came with excellent references and could guarantee results would they hire him? He decided that he needed to make a few phone calls.

A few weeks later and Billy was on his way to Hawkins, he’d downgraded his wardrobe slightly but kept it respectable as he was going to be playing the part of a student-teacher who tutored kids on the side for experience and a little extra cash. He’d had a phone interview with Mrs Harrington who after seeing his references and talking with him at length had hired him as she was astounded to discover that her poor misguided son was failing maths. Billy was surprised by her apparent worry over her son’s future but then he remembered that they had a live-in nanny for their teenage son and both parents left him alone practically every week.

When he arrived in Hawkins he went to meet with Mr Harrington who didn’t surprise Billy in the slightest as he was more interested in the golf game he was going to after their brief chat than he was Steve. When he did show emotion about his son it was annoyance that he was embarrassing them by being so stupid. Billy felt his shoulders grow tight and his smile become strained the longer he spent in his presence. When he left he had a long hot relaxing shower and then set up his small home office in the apartment he was renting. It was going to be a little challenging but he was going to run his business from here for the month that he believed this would take. Then he got ready to go and finally meet Steve.

He felt a little shock of nerves when he arrived at the house, as he knew that he was going to be seeing his mom for the first time since he was eight. He almost lost the nerve to ring the doorbell and when he did the wait for her to open the door felt like an eternity. The door finally opened and there on the other side, she stood with a soft welcoming smile on her face. He felt butterflies in his stomach; his mind went completely blank as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m the uh t-tutor.”

“Tutor?”

“Yeah for Steve.”

Her smile widened and she moved aside for him to enter the house. Billy felt a bitter taste fill his mouth.

“Have you met him yet?”

Billy shook his head.

“Oh you’ll love him, everyone loves Steve, he’s such a good boy unfortunately not very good at maths so I’m afraid you’ll have your work cut out for you. Have you tutored many kids?”

Her face held such a rosy glow as she talked about Steve that Billy’s mood soured even further and he lost all the energy to be cheerful on the outside as his anger grew.

“Yeah, plenty.”

He looked up at her to see her eyes studying him like a hawk studies its prey before it finally strikes. She studied him for so long that he was sure she’d worked out who he was and he felt his nerves return.

“Mrs Harrington said you could use the study upstairs for now.”

Billy nodded and his mother led the way to the room, it was spacious filled with books, with two comfortable looking chairs and a large mahogany desk.

“He’ll be home soon, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Thanks.”

Billy sat in the chair closest to him and waited on Steve Harrington getting home from school and second-guessing every decision he’d made these past few weeks. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood an annoyed-looking Steve who threw his bag on the ground by the desk and looked at Billy with an air of disinterest.

“I don’t need a tutor.”

“Well your father would disagree and he’s hired me to help you pass maths.”

“I don’t care what he’s done, I’ve better things to do with my time.”

Billy decided that he needed to make himself look a little more intimidating so he stood and walked closer to Steve who’s entire posture stiffened. Just as Billy opened his mouth to tell Steve that it was too bad but he was going to tutor him anyway his senses got assaulted by the most mouth-watering Omega scent and he swayed slightly. Steve’s eyes widened as his jaw stiffened and Billy felt gooseflesh breakout over his skin.

“Are you wearing a scent blocker?”

Steve’s eyes got even bigger as he took a half step backwards but he didn’t answer him.

“Why?”

“I’m not wearing anything.”

“Then why do you smell like an Omega?”

Steve scoffed then firmed his shoulders and spoke to Billy slowly like he might have trouble keeping up.

“It’s not difficult to understand, it was just some girl at school no big deal.”

Billy couldn’t believe he was an Omega; his entire plan just got a whole lot easier.

“Shower.”

Steve looked at him in shock.

“What?”

Billy put a little Alpha inflexion into his voice, just a little growl to get his point across.

“Now.”

Steve spun around and was gone from the room as though he were under a spell, Billy relaxed when he heard the shower running.

Steve finally returned about ten minutes later with an angry pout and slightly damp hair, Billy stood once more but this time almost stumbled at the delectable scent that now hung in the air.

“My name’s Mr Carter and I am your new maths tutor.”

Steve just looked away from him.

“Where’s your test from this week?”

“It’s in my bag.”

Billy just stared pointedly at him until with a dramatic huff Steve leaned down and picked up his bag. He made a big show of rummaging through it until he pulled out a rumpled few pages and slammed them down on the desk. Billy thought back on his mom earlier and how she’d proclaimed that everyone loves Steve. Billy looked at him now with his hunched shoulders and hard eyes and wondered how she could love this spoiled brat.

“What grade did you get?”

Steve squared his jaw and didn’t answer. Billy decided that he wasn’t going to get anywhere without exerting his dominance so he used his Alpha voice again.

“Grade.”

The change in Steve was immediate he hung his head and spoke in a soft voice.

“F.”

“Read the first problem for me.”

Steve moved over to the desk and smoothed out the paper and started reading the first problem. It seemed pretty straightforward to Billy.

“Do you understand the question?”

Steve just hung his head again. Billy was becoming frustrated by this point, in reality, he wasn’t planning on helping Steve with his maths but he hated to feel like his time was being wasted. He walked closer to him and Steve stiffened.

“Well…”

“Look I’m no good at maths ok? I never have been, this is a complete waste of time.”

Billy felt his anger rear its ugly head, his mother had substituted him for this? This self-entitled little shit wasn’t worth Billy’s time but he was going to pay for wasting it. He gripped Steve hard by the back of the neck feeling him tense and cry out as Billy forced him face down on the desk, his cheek touching the edge of the maths test. With his other hand, Billy moved the test around so that he could read it quickly scanning through the first page. Anyone wanting to teach this kid maths had their work cut out for them. Steve started to move up off the desk but Billy just pushed him back down and held him there for a few seconds to let him know he should stay put.

“Get your hands off me, do you know what my dad would do if he…”

A dull thwack was made by Billy’s hand as it connected hard with Steve’s ass making him choke on the next breath he was taking in the middle of his tirade. The only sound heard for several moments was Steve’s laboured breathing and the rustle of pages as Billy read the rest of the test.

“Ok Mr Harrington I’m going to read out each question and I want you to explain them to me to the best of your ability and each time you can’t or won’t I’m going to spank you. Are we clear?”

“You can’t be…”

Another harsh smack and Steve went quiet once more.

“Ok, let’s begin.”

By the time Billy left the Harrington’s he was sure of three things, one that Steve was a spoiled rotten little Omega but was hiding it behind scent blockers, two that his F in maths wasn’t surprising in the least and three that going by the tears that streaked down his cheeks he wasn’t going to be able to sit comfortably tonight. 

He’d also learned that he had a test in a month and Billy’s ego knew that he could at the very least get him up to a C while he enacted his plan.

On Thursday afternoon Billy found himself waiting in the study at the Harrington’s for Steve to once again get home. Most of his day today had been spent on the phone keeping his business running smoothly but he learned that next week he’d have to return home for a few days as there was a really important meeting that he’d forgotten about amid all his planning. That was ok though as he still had plenty of time to rearrange his plans based on his new information, he wanted to see how Steve reacted to him today and that would help him going forward. So he waited even though he hated waiting.

When Steve finally did appear he seemed more subdued than when Billy had originally met him, he noticed also that his scent was strong as Steve was freshly showered. Billy stood from his seat and walked slowly over to him.

“Did you study the problems I set you on Monday?”

Steve nodded.

Billy turned and sat back down in his seat, he widened his legs and motioned for Steve to come closer. A little trepidation entered Steve’s eyes and he didn’t move immediately but when he saw Billy’s eyes harden he came closer albeit slowly. When he was finally beside Billy he reached out and grabbed his wrist, Steve struggled for a moment but Billy just rubbed it gently and Steve went still. Billy then pulled on his wrist until Steve was face down across this lap. He stroked softly over Steve’s shoulders and back until finally, Steve relaxed.

“Today we’re going to have our own little quiz, I’m going to question you on the problems I set and every time you get one wrong…”

Billy cupped his hand slightly then brought it down on Steve’s ass feeling him jump slightly then relax again when Billy rubbed over the spot.

“Ready?”

As they went through the questions it was clear to Billy that unlike the other day Steve was trying but unfortunately for him, the outcome was the same as he was that bad at maths. Billy was also struggling to keep his composure himself as Steve smelled so good, he also felt good under his hands and on several occasions, he had to bite down hard on his lip so that the little sting of pain would help him keep a clear head.

“Ok, Mr Harrington I think that’ll do it for today.”

Billy squeezed Steve’s shoulder and as he moved up on shaky legs from Billy’s lap he could hear his soft sniffling before Steve surprised him by throwing himself onto Billy’s chest and snuggling up under his chin. He froze not too sure what to do when Steve burrowed closer into him, he could feel his heavy wet breaths against his neck and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around him. For about fifteen minutes until Steve had stopped crying Billy held him tight, stroked over his arms and made gentle soothing noises.

It had seemed so natural at the time, Steve needed comfort so Billy provided it, and it had felt right and had even made Billy feel good. When he arrived back at his apartment he had been so confused and angry with himself, he wasn’t here to look after some little Omega he had plans. Yet when he went to bed that night all he could think about was Steve’s scent and how good he had felt in his arms and he drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

The following week Billy noticed an improvement in Steve’s answers, he was still struggling with some concepts that Billy decided he would break down further for him in the hopes that it would make it easier for him. After they were finished Steve snuggled back up onto Billy’s chest burrowing himself in to be as close as possible. Billy stroked softly down his back but there was a question burning him up inside and he needed to know. All his research indicated that Steve was an Alpha, his medical records had him listed as one and from the outside, he looked like a young Alpha and Billy didn’t understand why.

“Steve, why do you use scent blockers?”

“It’s easier.”

“Easier than what?”

Steve pushed his head further into Billy’s neck.

“You don’t know what it’s like… I feel like I’m juggling wolves and that’s just my friends…all that pressure as they look at me and I don’t know what to do but Alpha’s should be leaders so…”

“There’s nothing wrong with being with an Omega.”

“You didn’t see my…his face when the doctor confirmed it…”

Billy could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Who?”

“My dad…he was so disappointed…”

Billy pulled Steve up by the shoulders but Steve wouldn’t meet his eye so Billy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and when Steve looked around at him in shock he could see fresh tears starting in his eyes.

“You’re amazing and you should be proud of who you are.”

Steve’s smile felt like the sun coming out after a storm and Billy basked in it.

Billy sat at his desk that night into the small hours working out simple, easy to remember solutions to the most basic maths problems so that Steve would hopefully improve. He went to the Harrington’s on Monday morning; he wanted to stay until the afternoon just to see Steve one more time but he had to go back to the office. 

He left his solutions with his mom telling her to give them to Steve and please explain that something had come up and he wouldn’t be there this week. He had originally written a note to Steve explaining that he would be back next week but he decided against it in the end, he was becoming too emotionally attached and it was foolish to do so. 

When he saw his mom he tried to engage her in a little conversation, maybe if she looked at him more closely she’d recognise him but unfortunately, she had errands to run for the rich family she’d decided were so important. 

That week had been hell for Billy, he was so busy with work that he barely had time to eat or sleep but every spare moment he did have was spent thinking about Steve. What was he doing? Were the maths solutions helping? Did he miss their time together? He heard his whimpers in his sleep and the memory of his scent was fading under all the paperwork he had and he felt so frustrated all the time. Why had he done this again? He’d achieved everything he needed for a happy successful life, his mother’s reasons were her own and they didn’t affect him anymore.

The small-frightened child within him begged to differ and on bad days like today, that child was screaming for answers in his head. He didn’t know whether to be happy that he’d found her or sad that he’d looked in the first place. Then there was the whole issue of Steve, his plan had changed after learning about him being an Omega and seeing how well Steve responded to him. He was sure that he could make him dependant on him then he’d abandon him as his mom had done to him and she’d have to attempt to pick up the pieces. 

In his darkest moments he’d thought about bonding Steve to him, one small sharp bite would be all it would take and Steve would be his forever however he would leave him to drown in his despair in Hawkins while Billy returned home. He could imagine his mother becoming frantic while her poor little Steve fell apart under the weight of his broken heart and rejection by yet another Alpha in his life. Would he even survive it? Would she blame herself?

Thinking of Steve’s big doe eyes filled with despair as he cried himself to sleep every night, the little shudders in his breathing as he struggled to get a decent breath and his broken spirit over the rejection made Billy feel like a cold-blooded monster. He felt so torn between the two versions of himself that he wanted to be, one was ruthless and would finally satiate his need for vengeance over what his mother had done to him. 

The other had foolishly let their emotions get the better of them when it came to Steve, all he saw was a young beautiful Omega who had so much potential, he just needed someone to look after him and Billy desperately wanted to be that person. He was spiralling into indecision, becoming frozen by it until he wished he could go back in time to where he’d never heard the name Harrington.

On Monday on his way back to Hawkins he still didn’t know how he truly felt but he was working hard to treat this entire encounter like a business transaction. He had a job to do and he was going to do it then he could return home with peace in his heart for the first time in his life.

Sitting in the Harrington’s study was starting to feel like a strange case of déjà vu and he felt a little panic bubble up his throat choking him when Steve suddenly came through the door. He looked faintly agitated and without warning when he saw Billy he rushed over and climbed into his lap, resting his head on his chest. Steve’s scent completely engulfed his senses and he felt drunk for a moment when he heard Steve’s slightly petulant voice.

“Where were you?”

“I had some business to attend.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Billy placed his hand on the back of Steve’s neck, feeling him relax slightly.

“I didn’t have time, did you get the maths solutions I sent you?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I’ve been studying them all week.”

“Ok, then how about a little test?”

When they were about halfway through the solutions Billy could feel his control slipping, Steve had been doing very well but feeling his body like this especially that soft little bounce when Billy’s hand made contact followed by Steve’s little hitch in his breath was driving him mad. Steve’s scent was so embedded in his senses he can’t fathom how it ever faded from his memory. He could feel his mouth water and his teeth ache so badly, he needed to taste his skin, to bite down and watch the bruises form, to know that he’d left a mark on Steve.

Steve squirmed a little and Billy couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his hips up a fraction and undid his jeans pulling them down to his knees as Steve made a small-confused sound. When Billy repositioned him on his lap he became temporarily distracted by Steve’s underwear, it was nothing exciting just plain white underwear the kind a mother would buy for her son. He leaned forward to tease Steve, how cute that his mom still buys his underwear for him and she probably washes it for him too. With Steve’s ear just an inch away a horrible thought chills him to the bone, what if it was his mom, he could see her lovingly washing and pressing them, nothing was too good for her little Steve.

Like the snap of an elastic band, Billy felt the anger spread through him and he moved from Steve’s ear to just below it where he bit down maybe a little too harshly going by Steve’s pained whimper.

“You’re doing so good, how about a little reward for all your hard work?”

“R-reward?”

Billy gathered up the right-hand side of Steve’s underwear and pulled it up and out to expose his slightly flushed cheek, just below he could see the soft shine of slick on his inner thigh. He set his hand on the very bottom of Steve’s ass where it met the top of his thigh then he very slowly moved his hand inwards. He could feel Steve gasp as he wriggled his finger in-between and when he felt Steve’s warm hole he pushed and savoured Steve’s bitten off moan. Within a short space of time, he was up to two fingers and Steve was finally getting more answers right when he could speak.

After this Billy used this method to help Steve learn when he got an answer wrong he was spanked when he got some right he got Billy’s fingers. It was a very effective teaching method for Steve who seemed so eager to please. Afterwards, he would lie on Billy’s chest to receive soft kisses while Billy ran his fingers over his skin and Steve would talk. He became so open with Billy, telling him all about his life and for Billy, it was like seeing all the little facts he’d learned in full technicolor. 

Steve’s life had been perfect with two loving parents, a nanny who doted on him and he was popular in school, he’d had the world at his feet until he presented at sixteen. He’d unexpectedly went into heat, he thought he’d been dying but his nanny had figured out what it was but his mother insisted on calling a doctor. The doctor had run a few tests to confirm but once it was established that he was an Omega his father had changed towards him, his parents spent more time away from the house and Steve became afraid of what being an Omega meant. So he hid it, pushed it down so far that he began to believe that he was an Alpha but at night alone in his room he couldn’t hide from the truth. He felt so lonely and broken; he was a failure at everything he did what would his life be like when he finished high school?

Billy let him talk, it felt like that’s what Steve needed the most the chance to talk without repercussions or judgement so he let him talk until his voice was slightly hoarse while Billy encouraged him through touch. 

Steve had a big test next Friday and even though Billy was struggling to look at himself in the mirror he helped him study all week, spending practically every day after school with him. He now had a countdown to when he’d make his ultimate move.

Billy looked up at Steve’s happy expectant face then he pulled Steve close again and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you."

Steve's face became rosy with heat as he looked down bashfully.

"You are?”

"Yeah, you did so well, from an F to a B that's amazing."

He pulled Steve in close into a hug, which Steve tentatively returned then he felt his lips brush against his neck as he whispered.

"Am I your g-good boy?"

Billy had to take a steadying breath before he pulled Steve back in front of him but his face was now bright red as he avoided Billy's eyes and bit down hard on his lip. Billy leaned forward and started placing soft kisses all over his face.

"Of course you are, you're such a good boy."

"A good boy who deserves a r-reward."

Billy's fingers on Steve tightened slightly as he felt himself losing a little control.

"What do you think you should get?"

Steve bit down harder on his lip, and then he took a deep breath and forced himself to look Billy in the eye.

"You."

Steve ran a shaky hand down Billy’s chest then to his surprised delight placed his hand on Billy’s half-hard cock giving it a gentle stroke while he licked over his abused lip.

“I could always feel you when we’d study…kinda made it hard to concentrate….”

Billy could feel his blood heat further then he pulled Steve into a harsh kiss before moving onto his neck where he kissed and licked his way up to Steve’s ear.

“Where’s your room?”

Once they arrived in Steve’s room he wasted no time in pinning him to the bed, he’s secretly thought about this moment so many times, of having a breathless begging Steve under him. A little annoying voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this had been part of an overall plan. Billy tried to push it away but his mother’s face on the day he’d first arrived came to his mind. Her soft glowing smile as she talked about Steve and how wonderful he was made him grit his teeth.

“Mr Carter?”

Billy realised with a jolt that he’d become lost in his mind and forgotten all about Steve who was looking up at him with worried eyes. He smiled softly down at him.

“Call me Billy, sweetheart.”

Steve brought his hands up and placed them on his shoulders then leaned up to kiss him. Billy pushed all his other thoughts away to focus on Steve completely.

He kissed him long and slow enjoying the feeling of Steve’s body relaxing back into the bed, he ran his hands down his side relishing in the softness of his skin. He pinned him more fully to the bed then started to kiss his way down Steve’s throat enjoying his little gasps when Billy bit down.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He smiled as Steve’s face flushed and he averted his eyes and Billy felt satisfied that he has that effect on him. He pulled on the bottom of Steve’s shirt pulling back so that Steve could clumsily take it off. Then he kissed and licked his way over his skin enjoying his little whimpers, mapping out all the places that got a reaction out of him. Soon he reached Steve’s waist so he undid his jeans and pulled them off so that he could scrape his teeth over his hips relishing his sharp inhale. He slowly pulled his underwear off enjoying the quiver in his thighs as the material skimmed over his skin, his scent so intoxicating that Billy felt lightheaded. 

Billy was so hard that he couldn’t take it anymore; he undid his trousers and pulled his hard cock out enjoying Steve’s wide-eyed stare. 

“Do you want to touch it?” 

Steve’s blush deepened as he nodded; Billy quickly divested himself of his clothes and gently took his hand leading it to his cock. Feeling Steve’s uncertain fingers on his skin made Billy’s teeth ache and his head swim. He gave Steve a moment to get comfortable, his touch becoming a little firmer when Billy gripped his wrist gently.

“Want to feel my knot?”

Steve gasped softly as he led his hand back towards his knot; Steve’s shaking fingers skimmed over it and Billy had to take a steadying breath.

“Imagine how it’ll feel inside you.”

Steve’s fingers tightened slightly as he started to pant and Billy had to pull his hand away before he embarrassed himself. He pinned Steve back down onto the bed bringing his hands up above his head, kissing him harshly on the lips then kissing his way down to his throat. He licked and bit his way down towards his chest, the feeling of all Steve’s soft warm skin against his own made his head spin.

“I’m gonna knot you so hard, Sweetheart.”

Steve’s skin was so soft, he smelled so good and Billy got lost in the feeling of his skin and his soft little whimpers. His teeth ache to mark all his smooth pale skin and eventually he gives in temptation. He licks and bites his way down Steve’s body, sucking deep bruises into his skin that he knows will still be there for days reminding Steve of how Billy took his virginity. He couldn’t help whispering good boy into his skin feeling the gooseflesh forming against his tongue.

Steve is trembling when Billy parts his warm thighs and Billy feels his mouth water when he sees the slick on his skin. He kisses his way down to Steve’s hole, licking the sweet-tasting slick off his skin on his way. He licks his way inside groaning at how tight and wet he is as Steve cries out and clamps down on his tongue. 

“Fuck you taste so good.”

Billy feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin, he wants to make Steve come so badly, he wants him to blush every time he thinks back on this day. He wants to watch his eyes turn hazy when he thinks of Billy and he desperately wants him to crave Billy’s touch, to need him, for everything. He reached up and took Steve’s wrist in a firm grip.

“Ready, Sweetheart?”

Steve looked down at him with huge eyes then bit his lip, Billy slithered back up to soothe his abused lip with his tongue then placed his shaking hand on his cock. He kissed his way over to Steve’s ear.

“Just push it in nice and slow…that’s it, good boy...”

Steve took a deep breath then proceeded to push Billy’s cock inside him at an agonisingly slow pace while Billy licked over his skin.

“That’s it, Baby, fuck you feel so good…so tight….”

Once he was fully seated Steve cried out as his hole fluttered around Billy making him bite down hard on Steve’s shoulder. He felt so good that Billy had to take a few steadying breaths as he wanted to last a little longer to make it good for him. He kissed Steve swallowing his moans as he started a gentle pace.

“You’re doing so good sweetheart… you feel amazing so tight and warm”

“Billy you’re so big…it feels so good…”

He can’t help smiling at him feeling Steve’s arms wrapping around his shoulders. Soon he feels his knot forming and increases his pace before pushing forward.

“I’m going to knot you now.”

Steve bit down so hard on his lip that he left deep indents, his breathing becoming uneven as Billy started to work his knot into him. He started biting across his skin once more leading up towards his throat; a soft sob made him stop and look up towards Steve slightly shocked when he saw tears in his eyes. 

“Steve, we can stop, it’s ok.”

“No please, don’t…I want you but it just feels so…it’s almost too much but I want it…I want you…”

Billy felt his heart melt a little, he thought about everything that had led him to this moment, a need for validation from a mother who had abandoned him, an obsession with someone who had never done anything to him, a plan for revenge and an unlikely relationship built on Steve’s need for validation because of a father who didn’t support him. 

Billy felt anger at himself for what he’d been planning on doing, he was just going to continue the cycle of abuse for his own selfish needs, he never wanted to be that person. He started to pull away from Steve, he deserved better than Billy but Steve’s arms tightened around him so that he couldn’t move.

“Please…”

“No you…you deserve better…I…”

“No please I want you…nobody but you…”

Billy felt a lump form in his throat; if Steve knew the truth he’d never want to be with someone like Billy.

“You don’t know me…”

Steve’s eyes opened wide with shock as he pulled Billy down towards him and Billy allowed himself to be pulled. Steve placed soft kisses on his lips then whispered against them.

“I do know you, I can tell that you’re keeping something from me but all this time of us being together I’ve learned all I need to know about you…”

Billy kissed Steve harder unable to deal with the swell of emotions that he felt choking him, he wanted so badly for Steve to accept him. He pushed his knot the rest of the way while Steve whimpered against his lips then he swallowed his cries as he came around his knot.

When everything had settled down he rolled over so that Steve could settle on his chest while he waited on his knot going down. He held Steve tightly against him feeling content for the first time in his life as Steve placed soft kisses over his chest.

“You are amazing.”

He felt Steve smile against his skin then nuzzle more into him while Billy hoped against hope that when Steve found out the truth he’d forgive him.

He placed a lingering kiss on Steve’s sleeping forehead, placed the short note he’d written on his bedside table and walked from the room and back to the study to collect his briefcase. Just as he picked it up he heard the door close behind him and he turned with a smile expecting to see Steve only to come face to face with his mother. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was pinched into an angry line. She glared at him then crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know what’s going on and I suggest you leave.”

Billy just stared at her.

“If you don’t leave I’ll have to tell Mr and Mrs Harrington what is happening and that would have serious repercussions for your future, you want to be a teacher right?”

“What about how Steve feels?”

“Don’t worry about Steve I’ll take care of him, within a month you’ll just be a memory.”

Billy stared deep into her eyes, did she not recognise her own son?

“You think that’ll be possible Mrs Hargrove?”

She recoiled slightly, her eyes wide with panic as she looked around the room as though waiting for someone to jump out from the shadows.

“You’re mistaken my name is Mrs Williams…”

“Maybe now it is but about seventeen years ago it was Hargrove.”

She took a few hasty steps backwards and grabbed the door handle behind her. Billy felt his heart break a little at the terror on her face and he wanted it gone.

“It’s ok mom, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Confusion replaced the terror before she moved forward again looking deep into his eyes.

“Billy?”

Billy’s heart started to beat a little faster as he felt a lump form in his throat. He’d dreamed about this moment for years when he’d still been with his father he dreamed she’d return and take him away covering him in soft kisses while she apologised for leaving him behind. When he’d had a bad day at college sleep-deprived and feeling dejected he would dream of a chance meeting where all was forgiven and she’d move near the school and bake him cookies like she did when he was sad.

Her eyes had softened as she wrapped her fingers around his arm and a smile started to form on her lips.

“Oh Billy you grew up so handsome…and you’re going to be a teacher, you always were so smart even as a baby you picked up things so fast…”

“Why did you leave me there?” 

The words had just forced their way out of his mouth but when the shock of them died down a little he looked at her carefully as he realised that he desperately needed to know the answer. Yet his heart hammered in his chest because he knew deep down that even his dreams sometimes became nightmares when he thought about the reasons why she might have left. 

He knew that she had also suffered at the hands of his father but he feared that their relationship had been good, happy before Billy came along. That it was him they fought over until his mother decided that he wasn’t worth it and his father punished him for the break down of his marriage.

His mother squeezed his arm gently and pulled him from his spiralling thoughts.

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry I was so scared and not thinking clearly… if there’s one thing I regret it will always be leaving you there…” 

Her eyes suddenly widened.

“Why are you here? It’s not because of your father?”

“No, I got away from him years ago”

She suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh thank god, I’m so happy.”

Billy knew that he should press her further but he didn’t he just hugged her back, her sweet scent engulfed him and for a few moments, he was transported back to being a carefree child, the sand between his toes, the warmth of the sun.

“What do want with Steve?”

There was a slight edge to her voice which forced Billy back into the present and he pulled back to look in her accusing eyes. Steve was no longer a part of this and his mother had no right to question his intentions, why couldn’t she forget about her job for two minutes?

“You’re worried about your job?”

“Steve’s not my job I’ve been here since shortly after he was born, I love him as though he were…”

Her mouth fell open slightly and she looked at him with guilty eyes.

“Your own son?”

His mother looked away from him in shame and Billy realised with a heavy heart that she had been a mother to Steve for a lot longer than she had to Billy. He knew from reading the report from the private detective that she had been hired as a nanny for Steve when he was just two months old. She’d probably been instrumental in who he was today, helped him with everything from his first words to his complex relationship with his status. In recent years while his parents were away Steve had probably leaned on her more, thought of her as a second mother and she would always be a part of his life.

Billy had gotten a measly eight years and from he’d been able to walk and talk he’d lived in fear hiding in his mother’s warm embrace until she’d walked away leaving him small and defenceless against his father’s fury. Billy had always felt he could have forgiven her anything but now he knew that he couldn’t.

He pulled away from her as she cried softly and walked out of the house and into his car. When Billy had embarked on this journey there were many outcomes he had envisioned, his reconciliation with his mother, him hating her for what she’d done to him and even not being able to tell her the truth and just being content with seeing her one last time. He had also dreamt of revenge of destroying his replacement in a multitude of ways so completely that his mother couldn’t put all the pieces back together and maybe she would finally understand how he felt when she’d walked away.

The one thing Billy hadn’t anticipated was Steve himself, he had seen pictures of him and read an extensive report but that was nothing on being in his presence. He’d tried to remain unaffected but in the end, he couldn’t, the thought of leaving Steve now was impossible. He knew that he would have to tell him the truth about everything and the dread of that conversation sat in his stomach like a pound of lead but he hoped that he would forgive him. 

The only real thing that he was certain about was that in a few months he would be eighteen and Billy knew that he wasn’t leaving Hawkins without him.


End file.
